


Summer Fling

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: Albus remembers the summer he met Gellert Grindelwald.





	Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thishasnomeaning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/gifts).



A student is telling her friends about a boy she befriended over the summer. They giggle and the words “summer fling” are uttered. 

It takes Albus back almost a hundred years to the summer he met a boy unlike any he’d known before. He remembers how once they became so engrossed in conversation as they walked that they were quite lost before they realized they’d left the village and wandered into the woods. He remembers the way Gellert’s hair looked in the sunshine and how warm his skin felt.

It makes him smile until he remembers Gellert imprisoned within Nurmengard.


End file.
